


running after you

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: red velvet cupcakes for a girl who stole momo’s heart





	running after you

**Author's Note:**

> @ duubchaeng on twt 
> 
> please comment if you enjoyed ! feedback makes me want to post my works more <3

“No, that’s not how you do it!” Momo scolded her group mates once more. “You sway your hips as you put both of your arms up in the chorus.” She demonstrates again for her group mates, specifically Dowoon who was having a difficult time, but he was catching up somehow. As they go over the steps for the last time, Momo tells them to take a ten minute break. If these people weren’t Momo’s friends, she would’ve given up on teaching them Cheer Up’s choreography for their dance project. They were slow learners, but they were the most cooperative, and she could see how dedicated they were for this project because even though she had already told them to take a break, they were still going over the steps they had learned a while ago and yesterday.

 

“Hey guys! Want to buy some red velvet cupcakes?” Ah, Son Seungwan, Momo’s friend from college who’s an entrepreneur. “We have a project where we are given a chance to sell what we want and see if a lot of people would buy them!”

 

Momo and her group mates gathered around her, asking how much is it. As Momo grabs her wallet from her bag, she gets a glimpse of Nayeon, her crush for quite some time now; she was walking towards the east gate, where she usually goes because the dorm she’s staying at was there. Quickly, Momo bought one and chased after her when she gave Seungwan the money. There were a lot of students from different departments in her way, so she had a hard time keeping the cupcake safe while trying to get to Nayeon. For what it feels like forever, Momo was now at an arm’s reach from the older girl and she tapped her shoulder.

 

Nayeon turned around, surprised that Momo called for her. “Hey Momo! Do you need something? I was kind of going back to my dorm now, since I’m tired.”

 

Momo scratched the back of her neck, and held out the red velvet cupcake, still warm and freshly baked. “I wanted to give you this.” Nayeon blushed and got the cupcake from Momo’s hand.

 

“Thank you! I’ll enjoy this back at my dorm.” Momo waved Nayeon goodbye. She wanted to accompany her back, but Momo needed to go back to practice. When Momo got back to where her group mates were, Seungwan was still there. She immediately asked how to bake the cupcakes and what does she need. Seungwan happily instructs her how and tells the Japanese girl to list down the ingredients.

 

Momo skipped a day of classes just to learn how to bake the perfect red velvet cupcake. She baked one first just to be sure of the taste, she won’t give that to Nayeon if it doesn’t taste good. Momo waited for twenty minutes until she took it out of the oven to cool off. Once it was cool enough, she finished it off by putting the cream cheese she made on top, and then took a bite. Good enough.  She sealed the rest of the batter tightly, and placed it in the refrigerator so she could bake another one for Nayeon tomorrow morning.

 

-

 

It became a daily routine. Momo would wait around at the same spot and wait for Nayeon to walk by. Nayeon would always blush whenever Momo would hand her a cupcake each day like it’s the first time Momo has done it.

 

One day, Nayeon asks Momo to accompany her to the dorms. Momo agreed and offered to carry Nayeon’s bag so she could eat the cupcake properly. “How long have you been baking?” Momo placed Nayeon’s back pack on her shoulder. “Three weeks ago. I learned to bake just for you.” Nayeon turned bright red, and mumbled an “oh”.

“That’s really sweet of you, the cupcake tastes amazing.” Nayeon managed to say. “You know, this is the first time someone has done this for me and I really appreciate it.” By the time they reach the dorms, Nayeon had already finished the cupcake.

“Anything for you, Nayeon.” Momo smiled and she handed Nayeon her bag. Nayeon then cupped Momo’s cheeks and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

Red velvet cupcakes had always been Momo’s favourite, but they taste better on her favourite girl's mouth.


End file.
